This application claims the priority benefit of Chinese Application Serial No. 01255517.7 filed Sep. 3, 2001, and Chinese Application Serial No. 01276396.2 filed Dec. 4, 2001.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a container to accept liquid, more specifically, to a beer bottle made of a plastic material of one type of polyester (e.g. PET-polyethylene terephthalate).
2. Background Art
Currently used beer bottles are mostly glass bottles, due to their fragility, even a matter damaging human by the glass fragments or granules accidentally occurs while natural explosion of glass beer bottles seldom occurred, people thus switch over to using plastic bottles for containing beer. For example, a laminated plastic vessel has been disclosed in a patent application publication of China No. 971981515.5 titled xe2x80x9cZero Oxygen Seepage Plastic Bottle for Beer and Other Usexe2x80x9d. This is a laminated plastic vessel for containing beer, fruit juice, and flavouring etc, in which a layer comprising oxygen scavenger is involved. The structure and manufacturing engineering of this plastic beer bottle are both complicated. A specially assigned oligomer polyester chain segment formulation should be required, thus the fabrication cost cannot be lowered.
On the other hand, in current plastic beer bottle, the neck portion of bottle easily occurs a distortion when it is heated, and then it results in a kickback for hermeticity, due to the reason of its bottle-neck and bottom structure, such as the neck portion of bottle has not a heat-resistant ability. In addition, the diameter of bottle body is the same as that of the bottle bottom and any configuration opposing distortion does not provide at the bottom, so that the overall supporting hardness of the bottom of a plastic beer bottle is weaker than that of the glass bottle, therefore deformation is easily occurred, particularly in a case of the sterilization at high-temperature, the overall shape of the bottle can be hardly maintained. A phenomenon for a deformation of the bottle-neck portion and a unstable erecting of the body by said outwards protruding often occurs. All these aspects directly affect their spreading and application on market.
An object of the invention is to provide a polyester beer bottle having a simple structure, good overall supporting hardness and strength, resisting to the deformation as well as having a lower cost for manufacture.
To carry out above object, the invention provides a polyester beer bottle comprising a bottleneck portion, a body portion and a bottom portion of the bottle, which are once blown and shaped with polyester blank, in which an arc portion in a vertical section extended from the joint of shaped bottom and body of the bottle to a horizontal face in being the bottom has a radius ranging over 15-25 mm; a bottom surface of said bottle forms a concave quaquaversal portion projecting inwards, an arc radius in a vertical section of the concave quaquaversal portion is in a range of 20-35 mm, and the distance between a top of the concave quaquaversal portion to the plane of bottom face is in a range of 7-15 mm; an outward projecting support flange portion is formed at the joint between said concave quaquaversal portion and the bottom plane of the bottle, a height of the flange portion is in a range of 0.1-5 mm; a side-face of the bottle is connected to said concave quaquaversal portion at the bottom of the bottle via the transition arc portions respectively having different radius.
Preferably, a first transition arc radius can be in a range of 3-8 mm, and a second transition arc radius can be in a range of 0.5-2 mm. The ratio between the maximum outer diameter of the bottom portion of the bottle and the diameter of the flange portion on said bottom plane of the bottle is in a range of 1.2-1.7.
With the polyester beer bottle having above structure of the invention, by means of the multiple structural measures, particularly its unique bottom structure, the polyester beer bottle can not only be non-deformable in utilization, but also be non-explosive and non-penetrable, even a sterilization processing at high-temperature such as 70xc2x0 C. (Pasteurize) is experienced in the bottle, it can still maintain the overall shape of the bottle structure in invariant and steadily arises. As a result of an actual testing, after a sterilization processing at high-temperature, a rate of the deformation for the bottle is not more 3%. Consequently, the polyester beer bottle of the invention may be extensively used in filling and marketing of the beer and beverages.
The structure, features and advantages of polyester beer bottle of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description for a preferred embodiment incorporating with the accompanying drawings.